There are a number of different systems and devices available for cleaning teeth and gums. A number of these available systems and devices are inefficient at cleaning teeth and gums and require multiple pass scrubbing with oral cleaning agents, such as tooth pastes or gels, to effectively clean teeth and gums. Typically, toothbrushes do not efficiently apply the oral cleaning agents to teeth and gums and can be abrasive, causing loss of healthy gum tissue and/or damage to teeth. Further, toothbrushes can require a high degree of technique and/or dexterity to be used effectively for cleaning teeth and gums.
What is needed is a dentition cleaning system and device that can efficiently apply oral cleaning agents to teeth and gums and that can clean teeth and gums without a high degree of technique or dexterity. Further, what is needed is a dentition cleaning system and device that is less abrasive to teeth and gums than a conventional bristle toothbrush.